


Camping

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post-series. They all go camping and Ankh confronts Shingo with Shingo's desire for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping

Though it had been a lot of convicing work, they had all managed to get Ankh to go camping with them. Eiji had returned from Taiwan, sharing his stories about the country and the people while they were all sitting around the fireplace next to the river, Hina cuddling up in a huge blanket, Chiyoko grilling fish, Ankh looking distracted into the fire and on his talon arm, Date and Gotou having already left to.. cuddle.. somewhere. And Shingo, Shingo was sitting in their circle too, listening to Eiji's stories about fishing while his gaze drifted away to Ankh.

Or more precisely, to Ankh's right hand. It was shining in the fire glow and then Ankh noticed, turning his head around but Shingo looked to the ground quickly, blushing softly, hoping he had not noticed but he also knew that Ankh wasn't dumb. He shuffled his feet into the stony ground and grabbed a stick with fish on it. For now, he would just act as if nothing had happened.

 

Later when they had all went to their tents, Shingo sharing one with Hina, Eiji with Ankh and Chiyoko having one on her own, Shingo suddenly heard the sound of the zipper being pulled up.

He had not been asleep yet, unlike Hina who was sleeping rather tight, and he sat up alarmed, for a moment wondering if he had brought his weapon with him. But it was a familiar talon arm that reached inside, grabbing him by his shirt, and pulling him outside into the warm summer night air.

"Ankh?" the puzzled look on the detectives face did not fade as Ankh dragged him along wordlessly, his claws grabbing Shingo's wrist now, away from the tent, alongside the river to a dark corner under a bridge, the leaves of trees rustling softly in the wind.

 

Before he could even blink, Ankh had pinned him against the bridge wall, his eyes sparkling darkly. Shingo gulped. Ankh was not someone of many words and it was the same now.

However, Shingo wanted some explanation. "Wha~?" he began but Ankh shut him up by pressing his lips to his own, and it made Shingo shiver.

"Don't think I didn't notice how you have been staring at me with those needy eyes all day" Ankh growled as he pulled back. "I know it's me who you want so stop pretending. Stop pretending you are not attracted to me, stop pretending you are an empty shell without any desire on your own. I can feel your desire, you know. Not like I used to, but I still can."

 

"A~ankh" was all that Shingo could mutter out wide-eyed while Ankh was pressing closer against his body with his hips, rolling them slightly and involutarily a soft whimper escaped Shingo's lips.

"So?" Ankh demanded, his human right hand coming up to Shingo's throat, a manner he was used to and had not gotten rid of just yet, but it made Shingo whimper even louder, his eyes closing at the sensation, feeling oddly aroused by Ankh's action.

Ankh smirked. _Dead on_ , he thought. "Y~yes" Shingo brought out, breathlessly, gasping. "I... " Ankh tilted his head, just like he had when he had planned on posessing Shingo's body again back then, looking at Shingo as Shingo was about to speak again.

 

"… I want you"

 

It was almost inaudible but he had finally said it. The smirk on Ankh's face grew wider as he loosened his grip a bit, finally having heard what he wanted, talons scraping lightly and teasingly over the soft skin of Shingo's neck.

"I see you like this, too, am I right?" Knowing the answer already, he grinded at Shingo again, the other parting his lips, holding onto Ankh's shoulders now, feeling slightly wobbly on his legs, not knowing where to let out all this, this burning fire of sensation and desire. He just nodded weakly, a flush of shame reddening his cheeks, wishing for the hand to return as it turned him on and send him to new unknown heights.

He thought he could never ever ask Ankh to do it, or he would sink into a hole in the ground out of shame. Eventually, he got his voice back. "Didn't Eiji notice you leaving? What if he follows you..."

 

"Tch. The idiot's sleeping tightly. Besides, he is snooring. You are too much of a chicken." Ankh leaned in close, whispering into Shingo's ear. "I bet you rather don't want me to stop _now_ , do you?" He nibbled along the shell of Shingo's ear while his other hand cupped the detective's arousal in his pants.

Shingo just let out a soft gasp. "N~no.... I ... please don't ... stop" The warm summer wind had faded out for the moment and the heat of the day was lying on them heavily.

Fabric being a bother in such weather, Ankh made quick work of getting Shingo as naked as he needed him to be, turning him around to face the wall, Shingo placing his hands on the warm surface, his shirt shoved up halfways, his pants dragged down around his knees and Shingo felt like a cheap slut being taken in a dark, random alley, and hell did it turn him on.

 

They were far away enough that the others woulndn't hear them but Ankh still took precautions and placed his left hand over Shingo's mouth, swearing to himself that he would do this again with the ability to do it in a place where they had all the time and room for themselves and for Shingo to be able to be as loud as he wanted to, and Ankh being able to hear him.

For now they settled with this, Ankh moistening two of his fingers impatiently, sliding them between Shingo's legs, pushing up Shingo's tight entrance, soft painful cries muffled by Ankh's hand over Shingo's mouth and also the cry Shingo let out when Ankh finally took him was dulled.

"I wish I could hear you properly though, it must sound so tempting" Ankh growled against Shingo's neck as he rolled his hips in just the right way, his cock rubbing against Shingo's prostate and Shingo whimpered, his legs almost giving in, but Ankh held him tightly and securely in place with his talons.

 

"I bet you are _so_ loud, detective-san" He grinned after several hard thrusts before biting down on the soft flesh of Shingo's sensitive neck while Shingo panted and if it wasn't for the hand on his mouth he would moan loudly, and he was also wishing for more times like these in the future.

"Hmmhnnngh!" came his response and Ankh laughed softly at that before groaning deeply, tumbling backwards as the force of his orgasm hit him, streams of cum tickling down Shingo's thigh in a beautiful yet obscene manner.

"My, my, you should see yourself." Ankh mused, turning the other around and grabbing his arousal, stroking it roughly. "Beg for it if you want it, detective- _chan_ " He watched with dark orbs as Shingo shuddered, close as well. "And I might give you want you want so badly..." He flexed his talons in front of Shingo's face, smirking.

 

" _Ankh..._!" Shingo gasped out breathlessly. "Please.."

 

He whined as he finally felt the grip around his neck again, not gentle, this time tighter, the talons digging into his skin and it was just what he needed to get off, that last bit of thrilling stimulation which felt so embarrassing but oh so good.

Ankh let go after a short moment, careful not to hurt Shingo seriously.

Shingo tumbled back against the wall breathlessly, gasping hard, unsure of how long his legs would hold him up. He just very slowly regained his senses.

 

"Stop being ashamed of your desires." Ankh suddenly said, his gaze with a serious expression on Shingo's spent features and Shingo gulped, letting his head down for a moment but then looked up again and nooded, looking at a more softer expression of Ankh's face, one you rarely saw. Shingo smiled.

"Let's go back to the others."


End file.
